


Pinky Promise

by Seagoatink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, image, imagine your otp holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink





	Pinky Promise

 

You don’t want to hold hands, but you do. It’s a dilemma, but Dirk says it’s okay. He says he knows something that will work out perfectly. So you ask what it is he’s talking about. He tells you told hold out your pinky, so you do hesitantly. He hooks his finger around yours and rests his arm at his side, making your follow suit. Somehow, you’re okay with this. You’re holding hands, but you’re not. You offer a goofy smile in Dirk’s direction and he does his small little half smirk back at you. He says he likes this better than holding hands, “Because it’s not just a relationship, it’s a promise that we’re going to keep.” You can’t help but agree. It’s a nice thought, you realize as the two of you simply enjoy the other’s company pinkies hooked together. Holding hands but not really.


End file.
